


Еще одна причуда

by Agent_Onyx, fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [46]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Established Relationship, Facial Hair, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Ясон понимает, что в Рики есть ещё много того, что можно полюбить.Кинк на небритость.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест





	Еще одна причуда

Прошло две недели. Тринадцать дней вдали от Амои и ещё один день — вдали от Апатии, единственного места, куда Ясон стремился по велению сердца, а не по совокупности объективных факторов. Цифры на электронных часах сменяли друг друга целую вечность. Ясон бездумно следил взглядом за тем, как счётчик секунд чуть ли не со скрипом ползёт к нужной отметке, которая обозначит окончание рабочего дня. Раньше, несколько лет назад, Ясон бы насладился свободным временем в конце напряжённого трудового дня. Его тщеславие было бы удовлетворено тем, что он справился со всеми задачами в кратчайший срок, а утомлённый мозг получил бы передышку. Но с тех пор, как в его жизни появилось удовольствие, куда сильнее влиявшее на систему внутреннего подкрепления, чем работа, он уже не стремился задержаться подольше и перевыполнить план в свободное время. Наоборот, Ясон стал весьма пунктуален и задерживался на работе позже восьми часов вечера, только если его успевали завалить работой до этого рубежа. 

19:58:59. 19:59:00. 19:59:59. Ясон раздражённо барабанил пальцами по столешнице, другой рукой подперев висок. Трудоголизм, из-за которого Ясон начинал чувствовать себя бездельником, если не выматывался до почти что беспамятства, не позволял уйти даже на долю секунды раньше формального окончания рабочего дня. Наконец на часах высветились два заветных ноля в конце. Ясон уже собрался подняться на ноги, как получил вызов по внутренней сети.

— Да?

— Я отправил тебе краткую сводку прошедшего заседания вице-президентов Федерации. Ознакомься с ней как можно раньше. Возможно, это будет важно во время дипломатической миссии на Джибрил.

— Письмо от 20:00:01?

— Да, это оно.

— Спасибо, Маркус, я ознакомлюсь с ним завтра. 

— Зачем так откладывать? Насколько я осведомлён, ты уже закончил отчёт. 

— Да, но ведь письмо пришло в неурочное время.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно, да?

— Естественно.

Закончив разговор, Ясон всё же сбросил себе письмо, рассудив, что позже сможет уделить ему время. Ночью. Или, может быть, утром, перед тем, как прийти на работу. 

***  
Беспилотное такси снизилось и заняло свободное место на внутренней парковке Апатии. Ясон, чьё лицо скрывали крупные очки с камуфлирующим покрытием, делавшим непрозрачной внешнюю сторону стёкол, зашёл в здание и поднялся на лифте. Этаж встретил его пустынной тишиной. В последнее время Ясон оставлял привычную длину волос, только убирал их в хвост и менял цвет. С владельцами квартир в Апатии он сталкивался настолько редко, а их убеждение, что элите здесь не место, было настолько сильно, что он перестал утруждаться. В конце концов, за пределами Амои множество людей обладали высоким ростом и отпускали волосы, Ясон вполне мог сойти за одного из таких туристов, если не показывал лица. Только зайдя в апартаменты, он снял очки и распустил хвост.

Автоматическая дверь отъехала в сторону. В нос тут же ударил стойкий запах сигарет. «Хоть топор вешай», — так, кажется, говорит Рики?

Ясон с некоторым раздражением зачесал волосы рукой, подумав, что скоро и они пропитаются табачным дымом. Под ноги выкатилась пустая жестяная банка, видимо, потревоженная сквозняком из открытой двери. Бровь Ясона невольно поползла вверх. После двух недель отсутствия он ожидал многого, но не свинарника в высококлассных частных апартаментах, где одна квартира стоила дороже, чем большинство населения Вселенной могло себе позволить за всю жизнь. 

Он знал, что пожалеет об этом, но всё же заглянул на кухню. Предчувствие не обмануло. В раковине громоздилась гора грязной посуды, на плите красовалось тёмно-коричневое пятно подгоревшей субстанции неясного происхождения. На обеденном столе рядом со стулом белело аккуратно расчищенное пятно, единственное свободное от скомканных пакетов из-под недоеденных полуфабрикатов, чипсов и печенья. Ясон должен был бы испытать раздражение при виде всей этой грязи, но помимо природного отвращения к беспорядку, он чувствовал ещё что-то сродни умилению. Это было то же чувство, которое заставляло его испытывать необъяснимое для блонди возбуждение, когда Рики брыкался и сыпал оскорблениями, или необъятную нежность, когда тот, взъерошенный и покрывшийся испариной после бурной ночи, засыпал рядом. Беспорядок, который вносил Рики в идеально упорядоченную жизнь Ясона, разбавлял унылые стерильные дни. Дополнял и давал то, чем Ясон не обладал сам по себе. И всё же. Несмотря на все вредные привычки, Ясон никогда не замечал за Рики откровенной нечистоплотности. 

Из спальни донёсся смех. Ясон провёл рукой по сканеру, и дверь открылась, предоставляя пытливому взору ещё одно зрелище. Сама комната была явно чище кухни. Не считая уличной одежды, сваленной на спинку кресла, всё осталось в том же виде, что и две недели назад. Кроме Рики. Он, как мог предположить Ясон, в последнее время не заморачивался и ходил по дому весь день в том же, в чём проснулся утром, потому что в данный момент он сидел в нише у окна в пижаме. В одной руке — планшет, в другой — явно уже не первая сигарета, наполовину выкуренная. В тёмной спальне его лицо освещало только бледное слабое свечение экрана. Увидев что-то на нём, Рики откинул голову назад, сотрясаясь от хохота, а потом тихо сам себе сказал:

— Отвратительно, — но с явным удовольствием.

— Действительно, — откликнулся Ясон, выдавая своё присутствие.

— О, чёрт, мать твою, — Рики вздрогнул от испуга, вжался в оконное стекло и схватился за пижамную футболку где-то в районе сердца. Затем, видимо, осознав, что именно уже мог увидеть Ясон, потупил взгляд в сторону:

— Я… э… собирался убрать завтра. 

Во взгляде Рики так и читалось: «Ну и хули ты припёрся так скоро?» Не обращая на это внимания, Ясон хлопнул в ладони, давая системе освещения сигнал включиться, и подошёл к Рики вплотную. Взяв его за подбородок, повертел лицо Рики в разные стороны.

— Только посмотри на себя. Вот что это?

Ясон провёл пальцем, обтянутым мягкой белой тканью перчатки, по заросшему как минимум недельной щетиной подбородку. Действительно. Рики уже давно не был тем мелким мальчишкой с детским пушком на щеках, которого Ясон встретил несколько лет назад на одной из мидасских улиц. Прибавил он не только в росте, но и в мышечной массе. Да и щетина наверняка появилась не сегодня, просто Ясон её никогда раньше не видел. Сперва за этим следил фурнитур, а потом, видимо, и сам Рики. От пятнадцатилетнего беспризорного щенка, которого он подобрал, остались только глаза. Всё такие же томно-тёмные, в обрамлении густых ресниц. 

— Говорят, домашние животные, выброшенные на помойку, дичают уже в следующем поколении. Ты, похоже, решил их опередить. Не то чтобы это было стоящим достижением.

Несмотря на язвительный тон и слова, полные издёвки, Ясон продолжил оглаживать колючие щёки Рики. Короткие, жёсткие волоски, такие же угольно-чёрные, как на голове, резко контрастировали со светлой кожей. Будто тень легла на белое, ещё не совсем утратившее юношескую мягкость лицо. На несколько мгновений Ясон убрал руку, чтобы стянуть перчатку. Его одолевало любопытство, какая она на ощупь — щетина. Возможно, кому-то могло показаться смешным, что можно это не знать, но для представителя элиты по-другому было просто невозможно. 

Голой подушечкой большого пальца Ясон медленно провёл по линии нижней челюсти Рики, придерживая его лицо ладонью под подбородком. Сперва по росту волос, затем против. Они отросли уже достаточно, чтобы перестать колоться, но ещё не напоминали бороду. Ясон медленно огладил до уха, до той черты, где уже начинались отросшие волосы чуть ниже виска, а потом точно так же скользнул к шее. Рики как-то странно, почти неощутимо вздрогнул и хмыкнул, пряча улыбку.

— Что? Нравится, когда тебя гладят, как кота? — Ясон смерил Рики цепким взглядом, давая понять, что заинтересован и не уступит, пока не выудит нужное признание.

— Про АСМР слышал?

Ясон, конечно же, слышал, но ему пришлось напрячь память, чтобы выловить почти забытое определение. Когда Рауль объяснял суть этого явления, исследуя парестезии у пэтов и животных, Ясон даже не думал, что ему может пригодиться подобное знание. Впрочем, даже помня сухую энциклопедическую выжимку, Ясон не мог на самом деле понять, что она значит. Словосочетание «приятные мурашки» не говорило ему ни о чём, так как он сам едва ли мог их почувствовать.

— Так вот как тебя нужно приручать? Может, тогда помурчишь мне?

— Ой, заткнись, пока я тебе что-нибудь не откусил.

Ясон усмехнулся, но промолчал. Угрозы Рики давно стали обыденностью и уже перестали быть даже угрозой. Иногда казалось, будто он так заигрывает. Всё так же молча Ясон оперся коленом о диванчик, встроенный вместо подоконника, и склонился над Рики за поцелуем. А потом почти невесомо скользнул губами к щеке, оставляя и на ней лёгкий поцелуй. И на подбородке. И на шее тоже. Везде, где отросли тёмные жестковатые волоски. Это так отличалось от привычной холёной кожи, ставшей шелковой и мягкой после трудов двоих фурнитуров. Но в покалывающем прикосновении не было ничего неприятного. Возможно, Ясону оно нравилось именно потому, что ничего подобного раньше он не испытывал и не мог. В стерильно-утончённой башне Эос избавлялись от любого проявления человеческой природы, а элита с гордостью носила свои искусственные тела, лишённые неприглядных животных признаков. О зависти, разумеется, не шло и речи, но Ясон не стал бы отрицать, что пикантное новшество на лице Рики пришлось ему по душе. 

Рики горячечно вздохнул и увернулся от очередного поцелуя, которые, по всей видимости, распаляли его:

— Схожу в душ. Заодно побреюсь.

— Сегодня можешь оставить, — сказал Ясон так, будто для него это ничего не значило, и он просто давал Рики свободу выбора.

***  
Под тихий шум воды Ясон успел прочитать то самое письмо, отправленное Маркусом. Точнее, вложение — файл со сводкой заседания. Ничего кардинально нового, всё как всегда — галактическое общество категорично осуждает унизительную и дискриминирующую политику Амои, все признают, что с антигуманистическими порядками нужно что-то делать, но в итоге никто не предпринимает решительных действий. Буря в стакане.

Как только звуки душа стихли, Ясон свернул голоэкран и выжидающе уставился на дверь. Вскоре она отъехала в сторону, и на пороге появился Рики. Невысокий, но удивительно статный, со считывающейся аурой достоинства в каждом изгибе. Прямая осанка, словно символ, что он никогда ни перед кем не согнётся, горделиво расправленные плечи и взгляд, направленный только вперёд. В Рики всегда, с малых лет, был внутренний стержень, притягивавший окружающих. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять — напротив стоит человек, знающий себе цену. С каждым годом неугасимая гордость Рики сияла только сильнее, соединяясь со всем его естеством. Что внутри, то и снаружи. 

Когда-то Ясона привлекла не внешность, в сущности, разве мог он прельститься совсем ещё мальчишкой, угловатым и с по-детски мягким личиком? Нет. Просто уже тогда этот внутренний огонь горел ослепительно ярко, тронув жаром даже сердце хладнокровного блонди. Поразительной силы дух в тщедушном теле. По прошествии стольких лет внешность Рики стала идеальным дополнением его харизмы. Ясон с нескрываемым любованием рассматривал его. Сильные ноги, крепкие бёдра, плавный переход к узкой талии, широкая развитая грудная клетка, длинная изящная шея. Пожирающий взгляд остановился на щетине. Она не слишком шла к такому красивому, даже мягкому лицу, пусть даже горящие рагоновым пламенем глаза не позволяли никому обмануться насчёт «милого» нрава их обладателя. Но что-то в ней было. Небрежное, такое живое, человеческое. Что-то, от чего Ясона снедало любопытство. 

— Мне уже неловко. Хватит так пялиться.

Рики порывисто, с грацией набрасывающейся пантеры, пересёк расстояние, отделявшее порог ванной от кровати, и вскочил на постель. Стоя в полный рост, он слегка подтолкнул Ясона в бедро стопой — мол, пошевеливайся. 

Ясон поймал его за лодыжку и, выждав пару мгновений, чтобы Рики точно заметил, потянул. Когда тот упал, Ясон тут же навис сверху, одной рукой собирая и удерживая запястья Рики над его головой. 

— Надеюсь, ты не собрался отращивать бороду? Если так, мне придётся собственными руками избавиться от этого кошмара. 

— Моё тело — моё дело, — ответил Рики, впрочем, без вызова. Ясон аналитически понимал, что это типичные «домашние» шуточки, которые люди позволяют себе в близком кругу. И хоть ему не хватало человеческой социализации, периодически он старался подыгрывать. 

— Ничего. Мы уже давно выяснили, как задобрить твоё тело, правда?

Рики тихо цокнул, закатывая глаза. Не хватило только высунутого языка для полноты образа. Ясон оставил этот жест без внимания. У него были другие приоритеты в данный момент. Например, влажные приоткрытые губы, так и манившие. Оставив на них поцелуй, Ясон не удержался и потёрся щекой о шершавую щёку Рики, пробуя, какова его щетина на коже. Тот недовольно фыркнул, мотнув головой, — волосы Ясона сползли вниз, упав на лицо. Тем временем Ясон ткнулся кончиком носа в шею Рики под челюстью и немного провёл им вверх, к подбородку, который слегка прихватил губами, целуя. Это было забавно. В последний раз, когда губы её касались, кожа в этом месте была гладкой, нежной. Казалось бы, как она могла претерпеть такую разительную метаморфозу за столь короткий срок, а всё же. Ясон при каждом движении ощущал лёгкое покалывание и испытывал странный восторг от того, что ему, блонди, казалось экзотичным. Припомнив кое-что, он сказал:

— Отвратительно, — с явным удовольствием снова и снова покрывая щетинистую щёку поцелуями. 

— Чего? — Рики весело хохотнул. — Ты что там делаешь?

— Не отвлекайся, — с этими словами Ясон свободной рукой сдёрнул полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг бёдер Рики, и опустил ладонь на его пах, начиная ласкать плавными массирующими движениями.

Теперь губы Ясона касались не только лица. Он не обделил вниманием и шею, и плечи, оставил засос-отметину над ключицей. А потом приподнялся, рассматривая лицо Рики с нескрываемым лукавством. Следующий засос причудливым сине-розовым цветком распустился над кадыком, под сравнительно редкими относительно подбородка волосками.

Нет. Он не позволит Рики оставить эту небрежную небритость. Вульгарную, грубую, свидетельствующую о неухоженности. Но он не станет настаивать, чтобы Рики брился в его отсутствие. Пусть это будет ещё одной причудой ненормального блонди, сходящего с ума от своего дикого, вызывающе взрослого пэта.


End file.
